Wrong or Right?
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: "I kind of need a date for a dance at my school and you're the last person that I have."


**A/N: I'm just going to say this: wow. You guys really did love that Robin video I did on YouTube for "Like a Jigsaw Puzzle" ^.^ I've got another idea in mind, but I'm waiting for a specific episode that I've heard is rumored to come before I even start on it. I need more pictures and I'm going to see if I can somehow manage to get video clips…**

**This one hit me harder than ideas normally do. So I decided that I had to get it down before I forgot what it was. And I'm just going to say now, pure ArtemisxWally. And are we just calling 'em Spitfire as a pairing name? 'cause I'm not finding anything else that's decent with their names in it…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

_Wrong or Right?_

Wally had only needed a date for his school dance. He had told his friends he had a gorgeous babe for a date. The truth? He was single and had no such hottie for the dance. So, being desperate not to be shot down by his friends at the dance in front of the whole school, he turned to his teammates with some hope of being able to bring Megan with him. An older woman would stun anyone. And she was gorgeous (other than the green skin and all); the niece of Martian Manhunter would do nicely for his date to show everyone how he could get any girl he wanted.

"Wally," said the girl, voice gentle as it always was, "I'm not interested in you."

He'd heard the same thing a thousand times before. She didn't want to date him; she was in love with Superboy, not a snarky little redhead. She wouldn't even try to like him; Megan had a preference of dark-haired, attitude-challenged, muscular guys that wore too much black. "Meg, you don't have to do anything but show up," pleaded the speedster, his jade eyes begging desperately. "Show up, one dance, then you can take an emergency phone call about your dying mother."

The Martian's eyes widened automatically. "What?" Her voice clued him in that she thought he was being completely serious.

The speedster had to cover for himself. He shook his head and waved his hands, trying to explain to her that he had only been saying it as a cover story. "No, Meg, I'm just saying that you can show up and then leave like twenty minutes later, that's all."

"But my mother-" Her eyes were watching him, brown orbs full of fear and panic.

"She's fine. I was just giving an example of an excuse you could use to get out of the dance. I didn't mean it literally," insisted Wally, trying to make sure that she was understanding him. "Really, Meg, please." He puffed out his lower lip and tried to make his eyes so soft and pleading. Desperate wasn't even the right word to describe how pitiful he looked.

Megan shook her head, quickly pulling a sheet of cookies out of the oven with her telekinesis. "No, Wally. I won't." She let the tray slide onto the counter and smacked away one of Kid Flash's eager hands when he tried to snatch one of the sweet treats. "Go ask Artemis."

This caused the redhead to audibly and overdramatically groan and bang his head into the hard countertop of the kitchen's island. His eyes shut tight; Wally felt like ripping out his hair.

Meg had been his last option before it came down to the final choice: Artemis. And he had been trying to get some other girls from outside of his school before even turning to Megan. He hated bothering her for anything, although he would've loved to take her to his school and show her off to all of his friends. But with her not biting at his bait, Wally had to go with the worst possible case scenario. This scenario entailed him taking Artemis with him.

Well, there was one scenario worse than Artemis. Going alone and being made a fool of in front of the entire ninth grade. So he would go and get down on his knees and _beg_ Artemis if he really had to.

"You know she won't," said Wally, looking up again with his now depressed orbs of jade. "She hates me." His chin rested upon the countertop as he watched the floating girl's expression soften into a smile.

"Then make her not hate you."

He noticed how she didn't say 'like' or anything along those lines; Wally wasn't completely ignorant. "In three hours?" asked the redhead, exasperated. He was running low on time and he was down to one girl left. He couldn't make her not hate him in three hours. It was impossible. "Meg, you clearly don't understand the relationship me and her have going right now. You know the definition of 'hate', don't you? I mean, I could call Robin over so he could explain it to you if you don't get it."

Miss Martian smiled weakly. "Wally, just go find Artemis. Beg her, not me." And the girl levitated her tray of cookies once more before floating off, the sheet of sweet treats following closely behind.

Wally let out another little moan before stalking off to find the blonde archer. He'd have to wing it the best he could. The redhead wandered around through the back caverns before settling on going out the back door to find the girl pulling the shaft of a long arrow out of her quiver and drawing it into the crossbow that rested in her other hand. She drew her elbow back, the tip of the arrow pointed towards the sky. Artemis let her fingers slide off the back of the shaft and the tip shot into the azure sky before slowly going to fall towards the ocean.

"What are you doing wasting your-"

Artemis spun on him, arrow already drawn. "Wally!" she hissed through gritted teeth, rage flooding off of her because she had been interrupted. Then she realized that she had turned her back to her shot; Artemis turned around and got whacked in the stomach with the shaft that she had just fired into the ocean.

The redhead had to do a double take. "How did that just do that?" he asked, referring to the arrow that she was picking up off the ground from where it had fallen after smacking her exposed skin.

The blonde archer fingered the wood of the weapon. "I tried to recreate something like the boomerang artillery that Robin's got. I run out of arrows too fast and his stuff is either indestructible or comes back to him, so I tried to mimic that in an arrow." She held up the feathered shaft. "I got it to retract the tip after I shoot it so that when it comes back, it won't hurt me when it does come back."

Wally took the arrow from her hand, looking at the making of the thing. The arrow was drawn into the wood just like the archer had said.

"And it's been working so far. I'll have to show it to Green Arrow eventually, but for now, I'm working out the kinks." Artemis plucked her work from the redhead's hands. "And for now, you tell no one that I'm trying to copy Batman and Robin." She glared at him almost darkly. "Got that, Kid Mouth?"

This was something he could work with. A plan was forming in the redhead's mind; this was something he could use as leverage. Maybe he wouldn't have to persuade her to not hate him. "I won't," he said with a devilish smirk that spread across his face like a wildfire through the trees of California. "If you do me a favor."

The girl looked up at him. Her deep sapphire eyes had previously been on the red mark that was slung across her stomach. It looked like she had been slapped with a leather whip. "What? You want to make a deal?" At this, Artemis scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'd rather tell Robin myself that I'm being a copycat. Jeez."

"Well, I need a favor anyways," said Wally, wishing that the girl would just cooperate with him. "I kind of need a date for a dance at my school and you're the last person that I have."

Artemis fought back a snickering laugh. Was he serious?

"Trust me, you're my last choice, but I ran out of girls and Megan wouldn't just be nice and come for like five minutes." Wally's green eyes were running along the arrow that the girl was holding, now gripping tightly. Then his gaze ran along her lithe little body. "You're my last hope. I promised my friends I'd bring a hot girl and no matter how far you are from it, you're the only person I have to turn to this time of desperate need." The speedster turned his begging eyes on the girl. "Please?"

It took a moment for Artemis to take this all in. She mulled over her thoughts for a moment before shoving her test arrow into his chest, the wood of the shaft hitting his ribcage. "I'll meet you here at six." And she brushed past him with a sinister smile, flicking the back of his head right before she vanished into the headquarters of the young team again.

Wally wasn't sure he heard her right. He turned around only to find that she was already long gone. He fingered the arrow lightly before heading inside as well. He only had three hours before the school dance and he had a lot to do yet.

* * *

It was two and a half hours later when he showed up at Mount Justice, lurking around and planning to hit on Megan in the time before Artemis showed up. Wally was still in shock that she had agreed to go with him. Any other day, she hated his guts. Today, she had actually agreed to go to a dance with him. That was definitely something new.

Megan was not around, and Superboy was on the couch staring at the static of the tv. He didn't even turn around to acknowledge Wally's arrival.

The redhead didn't look around; he just moved to find the cookies from Megan's earlier baking session. He was running on empty and he had just eaten at home. Cookies wouldn't kill, would they?

He had just dug the tray covered in aluminum foil out of the refrigerator when Mount Justice's security system announced the arrival of Artemis and her number within the ranks of the Justice League's group. Wally quickly put the cookies back and slammed the fridge door before turning around and looking at the girl who was coming in.

She had definitely made up for his loss of Megan as a date.

A dress of mahogany brown clung to her petite frame, hanging just above her knees with a lacy hem. No straps stained her shoulders but Artemis had a little swagger to her step and her hips sashayed side-to-side almost seductively. Her golden hair was pulled in a delicate ponytail over one shoulder instead of her usual 'just get it out of the way for now' style.

Needless to say, his jaw completely dropped.

"Got any idea how we're going to get to Central City now?" asked the archer, putting one hand on her hip. "Quick planning clearly doesn't work well for you, Flashboy."

He would've felt his cheeks heat up with a blush of fire if he wasn't already embarrassed about his thoughts on how long her legs were and how he would've loved to be just a little bit closer to her chest. Wally erased the thoughts from his mind. "The teleporter can take us there. Uncle Barry rigged one in his house in one of the closets."

The girl had to take a minute to take this in. "So we'd show up in your uncle's closet?" she asked, trying to clarify the subject. When the speedster nodded, she grimaced. "Because that's not weird at all…"

"Come on." Wally stepped out of the kitchen and towards the teleporters, which she was closer to in the first place. "We'll just get out of here." His eyes were watching her thin little body with those perfect curves… He tried to shake those thoughts out of his head again. "Dance started twenty minutes ago."

"You fast guys always like showing up late, don't you?" she asked, voice clearly trying to make some fun of him. "You always seem to show up late to everything."

Wally rolled his eyes; he headed towards the teleporter that would take the two of them to Central City. He had definitely made a mistake in inviting Artemis. Maybe she was actually a worse choice than showing up solo.

* * *

They had been pinned against a wall for nearly twenty minutes now. His hands were running along the curves of her bodacious body and his lips were mashing harder against hers. Wally had just asked for her to pretend like they were seriously together solely to prove a point to his friends that he and the blonde archer really were dating. And for some reason, it had come to a lip lock.

Her hands were wound up into his locks of flaming colors. She was drowning in the way his body was moving against hers. Artemis's mind was lost to the way his lips were so rough against hers. She loved it when guys got rough with her. It made the relationship just that much more of a challenge.

Artemis always liked a challenge.

Wally had his body in such a close proximity to her that the blackened fabric of his nice shirt and pants were brushing against her soft skin and the mahogany silk of her dress. His hands fit perfectly into the small of her back, pulling her lithe form closer to him. He could feel her chest against his ribs. His head was spinning and he never wanted it to stop.

She wasn't protesting. Her teeth nibbled at his lower lip until he allowed her in and it was so sweet… so, so sweet…

The ginger had to wonder why he hadn't asked her out sooner. Damn, if he'd known she'd be this cooperative, he would've done it months ago. It felt so right. But what was it? Right or wrong?

And Artemis just tangled her fingers up into his short hair a little bit more, her lips growing more ferocious by the second.

Definitely right. Definitely.

* * *

**A/N: Ending kind of got jobbed because I got lazy and tired (it's late and I only have so much patience for makeout scenes…) so I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment near the end. Anyways, review please and thank you!**

**~Sky**


End file.
